Our Love
by ViolentScaryKuroNeko
Summary: RE-WRITE: Amu gets involved with a perverted classmate and suddenly, her whole life turns upside down! Between a good friend who says he's dying and wants her to be with him and a guy she's slowly falling for, who will she choose eventually?
1. This or That

**Kel: Hey new story!!! It's based on the manga 'Kyou, koi wo hajimemasu' Don't read the manga if you don't like smut. Total Shoji Manga. I'll finish ' Promise Me'. Don't worry I won't abandon it. Okay lets start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

I put on make-up, styled my hair, shortened my skirt and sat back down on the chair.

" Argh…" I looked at my reflection in the mirror. So Kawaii!!!!! So not me.

I removed the make-up, braided my hair on both sides, pulled my skirt back down and put on my glasses. I didn't need them but I felt better with them on. I just don't feel like myself when I'm all dressed up like that.

" ONEEE-CHAN!!!!!!" Ami ran into my room. She is 13 years old this year.

" One-Chan can you help me with my uniform?" I sighed and pulled her towards me.

It was an every day thing, 'customizing' her clothes. Even so, it made me really happy.

" Thanks One-Chan!" She ran out of the room excitedly. Okay, back on track. It's time to go for my first day in high school!

**-School . AMU POV-**

" Look at that nerdy girl."

" What is wrong with her?"

Everyone was talking about me. It was normal for me but it still hurt…a bit. Who am I kidding? It hurt-A lot.

" Kyahhh! I'm in Tsukiyomi-sama's class!!!" Who is that? Scratch that. Who cares? I just want to know what class I'm in. I scanned the list.

" Kuro class huh…" I muttered to myself. Everybody turned to look at me.

" _Your_in Tsukiyomi-sama's class?"

" No way!"

" She isn't good enough to be there!" I ignored the comments and made my way to class tiredly.

**-Class. AMU POV-**

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto sit next to Hinamori Amu." The teacher said. That jerk person was going to sit next to me? I looked to my right and almost fainted. The Tsukiyomi guy was wearing a tight long sleeve shirt. Oh. Ma. Gaud. He looked horrible!!!

" Well aren't you a lucky girl to be sitting next to me." He smirked. I thought I was about to puke! I couldn't stop staring at his shirt.

" Like what you see?" He cooed. I looked away. I'm going to be stuck with this guy for the rest of the year? Great. Just great.

" I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. 17. _You_can call me Ikuto." Might as well introduce myself.

" I'm Hinamori Amu. 15." I was still facing away from him.

" _Amu._ Nice name." Gosh. Why doesn't he just leave me alone?

" Uh…I'm trying to concentrate here." I looked at him briefly.

' You can concentrate on me." He leaned in closer to me. Not interested got it idiot??? I ignored him for the rest of the lesson. Once the teacher left the classroom he stood up and made me face him. Everyone was watching.

" Come on _Amu-koi_. Don't be so mean." That is it! I can't take it anymore! Leave me alone! I took out my scissors from my pencil box and cut his shirtsleeve. The class gasped.

" Come here." He brought me to the back of the school. He looked mad. Well he deserved it.

" You cut my favorite shirt." Favourite shirt? Is he insane?

" You have two choices," He smirked, " pay me $500 or pay me with your body." Oh. The second one of course.

" Pay with body." He looked shocked but his irritating smirk returned.

" Can you turn and bend down?" He did as he was asked and I took out my scissors and started to cut his shirt into a t-shirt.

" Why do I hear cutting?" He sounded pissed off. Okay I was done. I stood up and started to walk away.

" You didn't understand a word I said did you?" He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

" What?"

Something soft and warm touched my lips.

" What I meant is that I'm taking all your firsts."

**-End-**

**Kel: REVIEW! Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you in the next chapter! I know it's short but I'm just introducing the story first then we'll get to the long chapters. REVIEW!!**


	2. My Woman

**Kel: Hey! It was Christmas so I didn't update here at all. It's not totally based on the manga, btw. For 'Promise Me' fans please wait for a while. I'll update soon! *. * Okay…THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Recap:**

Something soft and warm touched my lips.

" What I meant is that I'm taking all your firsts."

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

I buried my face in my fluffy pillow. I friggin lost my first kiss to a guy that thinks a long sleeve tight shirt is COOL. Why me? I punched the pillow and threw it towards the door only for it to hit Ami square on the face.

" One-chan? Are you upset?" She sat at the edge of my queen size bed. I got off my back with my messy hair and glared at her.

" Yes." I flopped back onto the bed covering my eyes with my abused pillow.

" Is it about a guy?" I shot back up to a sitting position.

" NO!" She smiled.

" Of course. I'm sorry. There is no way One-chan's problems have to do with a guy! Is it about school?" She looked at me with her big brown eyes.

" Uh…" I got off the bed lazily, "Yeah. Put it that way."

**~~~~ SCHOOL. AMU POV~~~~**

" Yeah it's that girl."

" _She_ cut Tsukiyomi-sama's Favourite shirt?"

" No way!"

Then the Tsukiyomi guy walked in with the shirt that I cut. I couldn't help but blush. He looked so much better! I could actually get my eyes off his clothes and study his super hot face, his shaggy haircut, his indigo blue eyes…his…his…*drool*

" We need two people to be the leaders for the school opening festival. Who wants to do it?" No one raised up their hands.

" How about Hinamori?"

" Yeah!"

" Okay Hinamori it is. Who else?" WHAT? ME? I can't even organize a picnic! I buried my face in my hands. I could hear people sniggering. I hope you all die.

" I'll do it." I heard a deep husky voice say. Oh no. No. No. **NO.**

" Tsukiyomi-sama?"

" No way!"

" Okay then. Hinamori and Tsukiyomi. Free period to get everything organized." Kami-sama have mercy!

" Just saying _Amu_. I won't do _any_ work for the festival _until_ you go on a date with me."

" Date?" Kami-sama, he's messing with me right?

" Yup. Date." He was smirking. Gosh. HE IS GOING TO GET IT!

" Did you guys hear that?"

" Tsukiyomi-sama wants to go on a date with her?"

" You heard wrong."  
" Yeah. Totally." Ugh. Lets get this started with.

" What do we want to do?" I asked while standing where the teacher usually stands. They ignored me.

" Um…what do you guys want to do?"

They ignored me again.

How long is this going to take?

**~~~~2 hours later. Class over. AMU POV~~~~**

Everybody but Ikuto walked out. The words 'Failed Miserably' could be seen on my forehead. No not really but still…

I looked up and saw Tsukiyomi-san walking out the door.

" I'll go on a date with you!" I was blushing like crazy.

He continued to walk out. What was his problem? He wanted me to do this right? Give up and go with him.

" Lets have a maid slash butler café." I heard him say. WHAT?

" Okay!" Everybody was pouring back into the room. It looked so easy. Making everybody come back and do something about the festival. So easy.

Once everybody was in his or her seats, Tsukiyomi-san walked up to me.

" See you on Friday, Sokro Mall, 3 p.m. Don't be late."

**~~~~NEXT DAY. SCHOOL. AMU POV~~~~**

" You! Out of all people!"

" _You're_ actually going on a date with Tsukiyomi-sama?"

" That's impossible!"

" I am…" those words escaped my mouth. CRAP.

" Don't be so cocky!"

" Yeah!"

" Cutting peoples clothes!"

" How would you like it if people cut _your_ clothes?"

Someone grabbed a pair of scissors and aimed it at my skirt!!

" NOO!!" I screamed. I heard two metals scratching against each other.

" Tsukiyomi-sama!" Tsukiyomi-san? I opened my eyes wide.

Tsukiyomi-san had got off his chair and used his own pair of scissors to deflect the other pair into the wall. INTO.

" Tsukiyomi-sama are you okay?"

" I'm so sorry!"

" Don't ever do that again. Don't hurt my woman." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

" Don't hurt my woman."

WHAT???? HIS WOMAN?? HUH???? WHAT IS GOING ON??

**-End-**

**Kel: Okay I know…short chapter. I'll make it up. I promise. Just deal with the short chapters for a while. Please!!!!! I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter! I promise!! I don't know how many times i've said it. Haha. REVIEW!!! BYE!!!!**


	3. Dream Date

**Kel: HI!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWS!! I know this is on hold and everything but who cares? One chapter won't hurt! Anyway, I have decided to add in other mangas into the story! I'm like super busy nowadays! It sucks. ENJOY!! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Recap:**

" Don't hurt my woman."

WHAT???? HIS WOMAN?? HUH???? WHAT IS GOING ON??

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

**The day of the DATE**

WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR? WHY AM I WORYING SO MUCH? WHY AM I SO NERVOUS??

" Hey One-chan, are you going out?"

" Yeah…" I stared at the ground frustrated. I should just wear my normal clothes. Yup! That's right.

I grabbed a print tee and jeans and headed out.

**Later…**

" You're late." He muttered still looking down.

"You're just early." I snapped.

" Who knew-WOAH." He stared at me wide eyed, " What are you wearing?"

" Uh…clothes?" I tried not to blush.

" Ugh. Okay…lets go then." He stood up from the bench he was sitting on and we walked off…together…in stony silence.

**Even later…**

Tsukiyomi kept looking up from is burger to stare at me. Was there something on my face? GAH.

A chair screeched and suddenly I was drenched in water.

" Oops. My bad." Tsukiyomi was smirking down at me, an empty cup in his hand.

WHAT??

" Lets go get you some new clothes." He grabbed my hand and dashed out of the shop without paying.

**EVEN even later…**

" Come out or I'll go in." Tsukiyomi was calling from outside the changing room.

There is NO way I'm letting him see me in this stupid dress!

" NO! DON'T COME IN!!" I shrieked I saw his hand peek through the curtain separating us.

" Then come out." He sounded frustrated.

" Okay. Okay." I flung open the stupid curtain and stepped out into the open.

Tsukiyomi's mouth was wide open. Was there something wrong with me? I was in a frilly little black dress.

" Uh…Lets go…" he said grabbing my hand AGAIN and running out, dropping a hundred dollar note on the counter top.

**EVEN EVEN LATER…**

We stepped into a huge hall. It was so huge it even had a stage!

" What are we doing here?" I muttered to Tsukiyomi who was in a tux.

He looked damn HOT in it!! Okay…right. Pretend I didn't say that.

" It's a lame party thing and I decided to bring you. That's it."

WHAT? PARTY?

Before I could retort, some guy asked me dance and I reluctantly agreed.

The MC introduced the singer but I wasn't paying attention.

'Why did Tsukiyomi look so upset?' The question lingered in my mind.

**(Kel: I do not own. Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima)**

**Japanese version of what happened**

**Hi Miss Alice**

**Anata garasu no**

**Me de donna yu me wa**

**Mirareru no?**

**Mirareru no?**

I'm always left out. All alone…

**  
Mada atashi**

**Kokoro ga sakete**

**Nagarederu**

**Tsukurota**

**Sukima ni sasaru**

**Kioku - tatchi**

Will this nightmare continue forever?

**  
Hi Miss Alice**

**Anata ga jitsu no**

**Kuchi de dare ni ai wa**

**Nageteru no?**

**Negeteru no? Mou atashi**

Is anyone going to answer?

**Kotoba o tsumaku**

**Shita no netsu**

**Same kitte**

**Meteru outamo**

**Utae nai**

**Still You Do Not Answer...**

**English version of what happened**

I'm always left out. All alone…

**  
Stilll  
My heart tears  
And drifts  
Stuck in the patched crevices  
Are memories  
**

Will this nightmare continue forever?

**  
Hi Miss Alice  
With that fruitful lips  
To whom does love  
Is cast away?  
Is lamented?  
**

Is anyone going to answer?

**  
Already  
I spin my words  
Feverish tongue  
Has turned cold  
The song to love  
Can't be sung either  
Still You Do Not Answer**

I got twirled into Tsukiyomi's arms, blushing beet red from the lack of space between us.

" Tsu-" I tried calling out to him but he put a finger to my lips.

" You're my date for tonight."

What was that supposed to mean? I turned as red as a ripe tomato.

The MC announced the next group of singers but once again I didn't listen.

" Now, I'll show you _real_ dancing."

**(Kel: I don't own.****ON/OFF - Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi.)**

**Japanese vesion of what happened**

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai  
**

Tsukiyomi and I were dancing like I never danced before. I t was as if my body moved on my own. Twirls, spins, dips. Everything!

**  
Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo  
**

We soon became the center of attention. With all the extravigant moves, of course we would.

**  
Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru  
omoi wo osaekirenai  
**

Tsukiyomi twirled me round him. I felt as though I was in a dream.

**  
Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto**

**Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo**

**Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku**

**Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto**

Tsukiyomi spun me away from him. As far as our arms could take us…then…seperating…

**  
Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto  
**

I ran up to him and he lifted me up in the air spining me round and round as if I weighed nothing.

Then the song faded into the distance ending the fantasy…

**English version of what happened**

**  
In this red, red, red  
Dream dream shaking  
We cant be separated  
**

Tsukiyomi and I were dancing like I never danced before. I t was as if my body moved on my own. Twirls, spins, dips. Everything!

**  
Already, every time when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again  
My emotions that have no place to go wake me up  
Your unblemished smile knows it?s an existence  
So distant that its cruel  
**

We soon became the center of attention. With all the extravigant moves, of course we would.

**  
Even though the incurable wound only eats away at my heart  
Even now I cant completely hold back my thoughts (that dwell) (within) the darkness  
**

Tsukiyomi twirled me round him. I felt as though I was in a dream.

**  
Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met; destiny begins to turn  
A secret that no one, no one knows about  
I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly cant return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins**

**While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved  
By realistic eyes that never change  
But a shadow born as the light is bright  
Deeply and pronouncedly creeps up to me**

**The two heartbeats are exactly like mirrors facing each other  
The (pains) are similar (but) different and continue infinitely**

**Burning in red, in red, in red  
Erasing everything, everything  
An unfulfilled illusion begins to move  
Strongly, strongly  
Overcoming, overcoming, overcoming the fleeting night  
I certainly cant escape, even if I drown in my sins**

Tsukiyomi spun me away from him. As far as our arms could take us…then…seperating…

**Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met; destiny begins to turn  
A secret that no one, no one knows about  
I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly cant return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins**

I ran up to him and he lifted me up in the air spining me round and round as if I weighed nothing.

Then the song faded into the distance ending the fantasy…

" Tsuki-" he put his finger to my lips, silencing me once again and walked off into the crowds of people everywhere…

**-End-**

**Kel: Hey! I LOVED this chapter! It was so fun to write!! Hope you enjoy it!! REVIEW!!**


	4. Sucks

**Kel: Yo!!!! Like the last chapter? I DID!!! Am I going too fast??? Haha. ITS OKAY!!! Lets just get on with the chapter shall we??**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!!!**

**Recap:**

" Tsuki-" he put his finger to my lips, silencing me once again and walked off into the crowds of people everywhere…

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

I walked around aimlessly. Tsukiyomi had abandoned me.

WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW??

I flopped onto an empty chair at a table not bothering to read who was allowed to sit at the table.

" Hinamori-san…?"

" HINAMORI??"

" Amu-chii??"

" AMU!!!"

I got glomped by dozens of people or at least at felt as if it was a dozen people.

" Su-ff-ff" I tried to get them off me when they themselves got off and started jumping up and down pointing to each other screaming something, all but one that is.

" Tadase-kun???" I shot off my chair incredulously.

" That means…UTAU!!! KUKAI!! YAYA!!! RIMA!!! NAGI!!! DAICHI!!!" I tackled them squealing.

**(Kel: Daichi is Kukai's twin brother.)**

" Amu-chii it's been so long!!!" Yaya was still jumping up and down.

" Wait!! Wait!!! WAIT!!! Look!!!" Utau lowered her voice and pointed behind me.

Who could it be?

" Hes so hot!!!" Utau kept fangirling-causing Kukai who was having a HUGE crush on her since we met each other in elementary school to glare angrily at the person.

**WHO COULD IT BE??**

I turned around to look only to have my face smash against something…or someone.

I knew this smell!!! WAIT…smell? Nevermind. I turned beet red and pushed the PERSON away once I realized whom it was.

" Don't be so mean, _Amu-koi_~" Tsukiyomi cooed.

" Yeah Amu." Rima teased monotonously.

**WHAT THE HELL? I JUST FREAKING MET HIM A FEW DAYS AGO!!!!!**

" Hey Amu, are you going to introduce us to your new boyfriend?" Utau smiled cheekily.

" Who would have guessed?" Kukai said, grinning, thinking that Tsukiyomi was_ with_ me and hence Utau couldn't take him.

" Your really lucky to have Amu-chan as a girlfriend. She was really popular in elementary school. ' 'Cool 'n' Spicy' Hinamori Amu' ' they used to call her. Haha!!!" Nagi said jokingly.

Tsukiyomi burst out laughing with an incredulous look on his face, or at least it looked that way to me.

Did I look _that_ bad? So bad that it was hard to imagine me as 'popular'? I'll show him!

I whispered something into Utau's ear and we dashed backstage with Rima like a bunch of crazy girls.

**Time SKIP…few minutes later…**

We ran on stage grabbing a few microphones, hitting the music.

There were screams of confusion and horror.

Well…this was a last minute kind of thing.

See, Rima, Utau and I were going to dance and sing.

Okay, the singing is just me but whatever right?

**(Kel: BoA- Eat You Up. Don't own. Go check out the MV. Just type this in BoA Eat You Up FULL MV (Korean version) )**

**(Kel: Amu is wearing what BoA is wearing in the MV. Rima and Utau are wearing the same thing except its shorts instead of pants. They are the backup dancers.)**

We took of the coats we used to hide our outfits.

**When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be  
Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history  
The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand  
You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain**

**I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love**

**If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee  
What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me  
Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
You look so tasty and I could eat you up alive**

**I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love**

**I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love**

Rima and Utau went back stage for my solo act.

**Can't stop thinking 'bout all the things I wanna do to you  
If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too  
I want your love  
I need your touch  
So much I think I'm in love**

Rima and Utau came bounding back on stage.

**I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love**

I wanna take you to my room  
Wanna take you to my room

(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

Somehow the sprinklers above us got activated, we continued none the less.

**I'll eat you up**

**I'll eat you up**

**  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)**

The whole place erupted in cheers.

I hadn't done _that_ in a long time!

**Wait!**

My golden-colored eyes scanned the room for a certain blue-colored haired teen and once they found him, they sparkled with amusement.

Tsukiyomi was staring at me with his mouth hanging wide open.

Well…it was. For a second. Now his face was plastered with a mischevious smirk.

We bowed and got off stage to join the guys.

" Just as good as ever!" Tadase-kun save me a bright smile.

" Actually, I think you got even better!" Nagi laghed.

" I totally agree with Fujisaki!!" Kukai patted me on the back.

" Who would have known huh? Strawberry-chan." Tsukiyomi slipped an arm around my waist and kissed my head in a very 'couple' way.

Heat rushed to my face at a alarming speed. He was such a pervert!

" HENTAI!" I pushed him away, blushing like mad.

" Amu-koi~" he pouted and wrapped _both_ his arms around my waist from behind.

" Awwww~ So cute!" Utau's eyes were glowing.

" For the last time, he is NOT my boyfriend!!!" I shoved Tsukiyomi away, using more strength this time.

Bad move because next thing I knew was I was falling FAST and no one was going to catch me, at least that's what I thought.

Tsukiyomi had caught me. Yes you read right. Tsukiyomi Ikuto had saved my life.

My life officailly SUCKS.

**-End-**

**Kel: Okay!!! I'm done!!! THE TRUE AMU HAS BEEN REVEALED. REVIEW!! This took me a few days because I kept getting distracted. My Bad! Sorry! I'm going to alternate between 'Our Love' and 'Promise Me'. I wanna finish them up so I can start on a new story based on my friends life. LOL. Its really intresting! I'll show you guys the Summary soon!! REVIEW this first!! BYE!!!!**


	5. I Can Explain

**Kel: Yo. Yo. YO YO! I'm really tired now~ I'll show you guys the summary of my new story below! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara so sue me.**

**Recap:**

My life officailly SUCKS.

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

It was the first Sunday after the date and let me tell you, I am _not_ looking foreword to school tomorrow.

I mean people are going to be all over me!

" Hey Amu, do you mind if we redecorate your closet and house a little bit?" Utau asked from behind the sofa on which I was lazing.

" Sure…" I mumbled sleepily.

I'm doomed. DOOMED I tell you!

Wait…did Utau say _redecorate_ my _closet_?

**10-minute pause…**

CRAP!

I dashed up the stairs and kicked my room door open.

Do my eyes beseech me?

Utau, Rima and Yaya were sitting down in a circle playing Truth or Dare. Didn't she say she was going to re-decorate my house too? Nothing looked different to me!

" Hey Amu-chii! We were _just _about to leave!" Yaya jumped up from her sitting position and tackled me.

" Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow!" Rima shouted as she walked out of the room Utau and Yaya trailing after her.

" See you…tomorrow?"

See me tomorrow? What did she mean? See her tomorrow? HUH????

**NEXT DAY**

I reluctantly dragged my feet down the corridor to my class. All eyes were on me. Damn you Utau. She had altered my uniform and the top was a bit too tight. The skirt was too short and she got me long black socks that went up to my knees, along with a pair of black combat boots. Utau did redecorate my closet afterall.

Did she want me to die early?

I hesitantly pushed the door open.

Dozens of eyes were fixated on me. I heard a wave of gossip spread over the class.

" Doesn't she look like _the_ Hinamori Amu from that famous delinquent school?"

" But she doesn't have pink hair!"

" We wouldn't know because she keeps wearing that hat of hers."

" Lets take it off!"

Wait! NO!

" HINAMORI!!!!!" Two familiar voices echoed in the classroom.

OHMAGAUD. No way! It can't be them!

Everyone in the class freezed expect the bunch of people strolling into it.

" Amu-chii!!!!" A girl with two pig tails glomped me.

" SURPRISE Amu-chan!" a guy with longish purple hair gave me a huge smile.

" G-guys..." I took a step back.

" KYAHHHHHHH!!!" Someone finally shrieked.

" IT'S THE SOUMA TWINS!"

" HOSHINA UTAU!!!"

" NAGI THE FAMOUS BASKETBALL PLAYER!!"

No! This can't be happening!!

" We're going to stay here officially!!"

" We're even in the same class."

" We'll be able to see each other everyday now Hinamori-san!!"

" Hey, Amu we got a big house for us and we want you to stay with us!" Utau glared at some fan boys.

" What's with all the commotion??" Tsukiyomi was leaning against the wall at the door.

The class was thrown into silence.

" Hey Tsukiyomi!" Kukai and Daichi slapped him on the back in a friendly way.

The class gasped in shock.

" Eto…Daichi…Kukai…" I took a step foreword forgetting that I was in front of the class, " You big fat idiots!!"

I punched them in the head.

" Hinamori~" They whined.

Tsukiyomi seemed dazed, Rima looked bored, Utau was glaring, Nagi and Tadase had their kind gentlemanly smiles on.

" ITS REALLY HER!" one guy shouted hitting into a table causing everything on it to fall.

" No it isn't." A girl snapped and glared at me.

" Shouldn't you reveal yourself to everyone now, Amu-_koi_" Tsukiyomi teased, walking up to me and wrapping his strong arms around my small waist giving the hat on my head a little push causing my pink locks to tumle down my face.

" Ikuto…" My face would make a tomato jealous.

" IT'S HER!!!"

" IKUTO?"

" KOI?"

"WHAT????"

WAIT!!! I CAN EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

**-End-**

**Kel: Sorry it's a short chapter but I had no choice….actually I do. Nevermind. Here is the summary of the story I'm going to write after 'Promise Me' is finished.**

**

* * *

**

SUMMARY

**Hotori Tadase, my crush. Kukai Souma, my best friend. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my own personal pain-in-the-ass. What happens when Amu gets rejected by Tadase and Kukai couldn't be there for her? Will she lean on Ikuto, the person she hates the most, for support?**

**

* * *

**

So how was that? Tell me what you think about it by reviewing or Pming me!! REVIEW!!! See you in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	6. Not A Couple

**Kel: HI EVERYBODY! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been super busy with school and band. Haha. BUT I'M BACK! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like my new story~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

I felt like running away. The pressure was too much.

I was standing next to Tsuki- ahem I mean Ikuto in front of the whole class, his strong arms wrapped around the small of my wait protectively.

The whole class still in freaking out mode. So was I. Just inside though.

' GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!' My inner self was screaming out in pure horror.

How was I supposed to explain THIS?

Let me explain see…

_FLASH BACK_

_Out of the blue, Tsukiyomi asked me to do a weird thing. Not 'asked' really, more like 'forced'._

" _Call me Ikuto." He looked down at me with a serious expression plastered on his face._

_The statement totally threw me off. Did I hear right? He asked _me _to call him __**Ikuto**__? NO WAY!_

" _Are you insane?! NO!"_

" _Why not~" He pouted cutely._

_WAIT! CUTE? Did I just call him cute?!_

" _Just...BECAUSE!"_

" _Because…?" He bent down to my height cocking his head to the right slightly._

_I couldn't help but turn cherry red. Idiot._

" _J-ju-just be-be-because!!!!!" I stuttered unwillingly._

_What was with this guy? Making me stutter so badly?_

" _That's not a good reason Amu-koi!" He gave me a smile that turned my legs into jelly._

"_Ikuto." I said, blushing harder._

" _Good." He ruffled my hair and walked off._

" _H-hey! THAT WAS JUST TO GET YOU OFF MY BACK! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!" He was already out of sight but I was a hundred percent sure I heard a familiar chuckle resound in my head._

_END FLASH BACK_

SEE! That was it! Not a big deal! Right?

" Uh-uh" Was the only sound that escaped my lips.

Why couldn't I say anything? It wasn't as if I did anything wrong.

" She's my girlfriend." Ikuto's voice silenced the entire class.

" I knew it!" Utau let out a squeal of delight.

" Let's go celebrate tonight!" Kukai and Daichi gave me thumbs-up.

" Congratulations Hinamori-san!" Tadase and Nagi always the gentlemanly guys of the group.

" Didn't I say this would happen?" Rima had a satisfied smirk on her face.

GAHHHH! THIS _CANNOT_ BE HAPPENING!

" Hey, don't stress her out guys." Ikuto seemed to detect my distress and somehow was kind enough to come to my rescue.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The class finally understood was going on.

" I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!" this guy I didn't even recognize dropped to his knees in front of me begging for forgiveness.

HUH? I sweat-dropped and stared at him. What was going on? Actually, whats so wrong with me being the leader of a delinquent school it's not like I took drugs or anything. I just bash up idiots that need to be put in their place and sing at a bar. It's not a big deal…right?

I shrugged Ikuto off and stretched out my hand to pull him to his feet.

" Uhh…Do I know you?"

" DON'T HURT ME!" He screamed and dashed out of class.

Okay…weird.

" Don't think that just because you we're a delinquent, dating Tsukiyomi-sama and are friends with famous people we're scared of you because we're NOT!" A bitchy girl called Yambuki Saaya stepped foreword and pointed her long manicured finger at me.

Excuse me but that was too long to sound threatening.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

" You're too much. Really. Bwahahaha!" I clutched my stomach tears springing from my eyes.

Ikuto and my friends just looked at me weirdly but as for the rest of the class, it was a different story. They all backed into the wall in fear of what I was doing, all except Saaya.

" How dare you! How dare you laugh at me! I swear on my life, I'll tell my daddy and he'll expel you! You'll never step foot in this school ever again!" She looked me in the eyes glaring at me.

" He-he- bwaheeheheehahaha!!! I'm so scared!" I slumped to the ground, hitting my head against the wall unknowingly, causing cracks on the solid brick.

" HMPH!" Saaya ran out of the class.

Man, she's such a JOKE!

**NEW HOME…**

I stepped into my new house dragging my entire luggage in with me. All my friends had already moved in earlier on in the day as they skipped school to. I may look so but actually, I'm not that bad assed as everybody makes me out to be.

" HELLO?" I hollered loudly into the already furnished house. More like mansion!

" Your late."

OH NO. . NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

" Why?!" I pulled at my hair.

" Come on Amu! It isn't going to be _that_ bad!" Utau smiled.

" Yeah Hinamori!" Kukai and Daichi grinned.

" I think I'm actually going to enjoy myself here." Rima smirked.

" Yeah, Amu-_koi_."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

**(Kel: If you don't know who I'm talking about...I have nothing to say…)**

**LATER ON IN AMU'S ROOM…**

I flopped on my fluffy red and black comforter tiredly.

Excuse me, Kami-sama, if you really exist, do you really have to make my life as a 15-year-old so stressful?

" Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUUUUPID!!!" I kicked and punched my bed rolling round and round in frustration.

" If you keep doing that, you'll have no bed to sleep on, but of course, you can sleep with me." Ikuto was leaning against the doorframe.

" Go away!" I threw my pillow at him and he caught it smelling it.

" Smells like strawberries." He mumbled into the pillow.

" Give me that!" I walked up to him snatching my precious pillow back from him and throwing it back on my bed.

" What is wrong with you?!" I shouted at him poking his chest with every word.

" Everything if you want it to be that way." Ikuto smirked grabbing the hand I used to poke him.

My face would have made a tomato jealous.

" Stupid." I shrugged his hand off roughly and stomped to my bed crawling on it.

" Is the lovely couple quarrelling?" I heard Kukai and Daichi shout from outside.

" WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!!"

**-End-**

**Kel: Okay! That's all for now! REVIEW please! BYE BYE!!!**


	7. Dying?

**Kel: Yo yo! Hi everybody! I am so so so sorry! Thanks for being so patient with me! I hope I didn't loose any fans! Haha! This chapter is mostly well, just read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Recap:**

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

**-Start-**

**Amu Pov**

I was having a slow morning. No one was in the house! It was an empty as empty could ever be! Argh. I felt like crawling into bed and going to sleep but there was a whole pile of laundry to be washed and I was the only one who would even dare to touch any clothes in the ever growing mountain in the middle of the living room.

"AMU-CHAN! H-Help!" Tadase-kun was practically falling every step he took into the house and when he actually fell at my feet, I bent down and asked him what was happening.

He seemed to be in great pain.

"I need you know Amu-chan. I'm dying of Cancer. And. And," His cheeks were bright pink, " I like you Amu-chan. Will you be my girlfriend? Please say yes! I don't have long left to live!"

Me and Tadase-kun? He _was _my childhood crush but I didn't have feelings for him anymore! None. Zip. But he's dying. What should I do? I've never been put in this kind of situation before! GAH. Why am I being so selfish? Tadase-kun was dying here and I was still thinking about myself!

" Of course Tadase-kun!" I had to even if I didn't want to, I don't want o lose him! I don't want him to die not knowing what it's like to be with someone you love. I still have plenty more years to date someone I like. I was doing the right thing, right?

" Thank you Amu-chan! Thank you." Tears started to slide down his face.

"Now let's get you up to your room to rest okay?" I helped Tadase-kun up and tucked him into bed. I wonder whether I would regret this decision in future. No I wouldn't. Tadase-kun needed me and that was it.

**-A week later -**

" _Amu-koi~_ Are you _really_ dating that kiddy king?" Ikuto wrapped his long slender arms around my waist and whispered into my ears, breathing hot air on my cheek.

" Dammit Ikuto. Stop asking! I told you already." I glared at him while trying to shake him off which only made him tighten his grip, " Sto~~op i~~it! Ikuto! AHAHAHAHA~" Ikuto was tickling me so hard I couldn't breathe properly.

" **Amu!**"I heard Tadase-kun's voice call out to me through the shrieks and giggles coming from me and the roaring chuckles coming from Ikuto. He sounded pissed off, he started like that after he woke up this morning. Maybe it's his medicine?

" I'm coming Tadase-kun!" I broke away from Ikuto and ran breathlessly to Tadase-kun's side and, HE SLAPPED ME, right across the face.

" Amu! I'm gonna kill you Hotori Tadase!" was what I heard before my whole world turned to black.

Kami-sama, what's to happen to me now?

**-End-**

**Kel: OMG. I'm finally done! I think this is the shortest chapter i've ever written. REVIEW please! Sorry I haven't updated! And sorry it's really really short but this is what I can come up with for now. I'm gonna go write Promise Me now. It's almost done but I'm sorta having a writers block. Argh. PM me if you have any suggestions! Thanks! REVIEW. XD**


End file.
